Can One Still Love After Rape?
by Disasterous Melody
Summary: Reader's choice on the length of the story. 1st chapter is rape. Don't read if you are uncomfortable with it. There is no more rape in the story though. This story is a Harry and Ginny romance. They are on the run because someone wants to finish Harry off
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was standing outside the restaraunt waiting for Harry. Harry was still inside paying the tab while she was supposed to get a cab in the muggle town. They had just shared a great dinner and he was about to take her home when a man grabbed her from the alleyway. He didn't see her fighting with the stranger who had his hand over her mouth.

There were three men in the dark ally and one was holding a wand to her throat. She didn't dare scream. The men pushed her to the ground.

One man was whispering in her ear, telling her about the things he and his friends were going to do to her. This man seemed like their leader. The only reason she thought of that was because he was the one of the three who was running his hands up and down her body and under her dress. Ginny whimpered and tried to break free but his hand was over her mouth and a wand was at her throat. Her own wand now lay on the ground on the sidewalk where she'd dropped it when he grabbed her. The hand skimmed her leg and pushed passed the barrier of her underwear. His fingers pushed up inside her.

"Oh baby," the man groaned. "You're so tight. I love it when they resist. They're always tighter that way." The man pushed his fingers higher and Ginny whimpered. "Shut up bitch" He stuck three fingers into her then and the others laughed.

Harry was just walking out of the restaraunt when he noticed that Ginny was no where to be found. She would have waited for him. They had had a good time; she wouldn't have gone home. He called her name.

In the ally, Ginny jumped when she heard her name and tried to call out to Harry. She couldn't. The leader looked at her. "Is that Harry?" He hissed.

Ginny nodded.

The man jerked her up against him, his wand still held to her throat. "Tell him you want to show him something. Tell him to come here. If you give him any warning then I will slit your throat right here."

Ginny did as she was told. She told Harry that she needed him.

When Harry came deeper into the ally the other two men grabbed him. Harry fought them with his fists and even managed to hurt them, but when he wasn't losing the battle, the leader called out to him.

"You throw one more struggle our way and she will die." He backed that up by pulling Ginny's back up to his and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then grabbed her hand and cut it with a dark spell. Ginny cried out in pain and the man put the wand to her throat again.

Harry decided to cooperate then.

He let the men tackle him from behind and didn't even fight back when they dragged him to a pole attached to the side of the building, tied him to it and gagged him. Harry never took his eyes off of Ginny.

The leader said to him, 'Now that's a good boy. You're just going to watch a little porn. Mommy wouldn't disapprove of your age."

She looked so frightened but he could do nothing about it. He was not left incapacitated and she at their mercy. Harry knew that he had to think of something. He couldn't let his girlfriend get raped.

But that was exactly what was going to happen to her. Harry knew that if he fought the men their leader would have killed her. He had that look in his eyes that said he would think nothing of it either.

Harry was just left to watch.

Ginny was hurt. She knew that Harry was now as helpless as she. She knew that he couldn't have done anything to save her. She knew that if one of them cried for help she would get killed. She knew that she was going to be raped.

Ginny stood still as the leader fondled her breasts through her clothing. She stood still as he lifted her only to push her pelvis against his aroused state.

The leader told her to wrap her legs around his waist and handed his wand to one of the other men with orders to kill Harry this time if she wasn't a good girl. Ginny gasped, but did as she was told. Turning her head in shame of what was going to happen she kept her eyes centered on Harry and that wand. She wanted to make sure that he didn't get hurt because of her. Why he chose to use his fists instead of his own wand she could only wonder. That action just cost her more then she could list in her mind at the moment.

Grounding her against himself and the wall to Harry's left the leader hiked up her dress and pushed his fingers inside her again. Ginny whimpered with pain but she still looked at Harry and the wand that might take his life if she tried to stop what she couldn't.

The leader sneered at her and Harry. The sneer was familiar to her and Ginny knew she'd seen this man somewhere before. But, she couldn't think of where. Then it hit her. Draco.

The man then changed course and walked to the center of Harry's vision. He forced her down to the pavement. "No, no, don't fight or my buddies will have to help. I want you so that you can look at your helpless savior anytime you want."

He forced her down by tripping her and then jumped on her so she couldn't roll away. He now had a knife in his hand. He ran his hand up her leg and under her dress.

Ginny tried to slap his hand away in her distress but he wouldn't let her.

Harry growled and struggled against the bonds.

"Boys? I think she needs your gentile touch." the leader called to them.

He laughed as her companions held her one on either side, holding her arms above her head. The leader handed one of them a knife and ordered him to cut her hand again if she gave him any more trouble.

Ginny whimpered as Draco ran his hands over her body and then set to unbuttoning her dress. Her attacker had his way with her body as he found the hem of her dress again.

Harry got even more mad and struggled again.

"Hey, you don't like the view close your eyes" one of the men called out.

The leader pulled down her underwear and handed it to his companion without the knife and then went back to work. His companion gave her hand to the other and got up with a grin and placed her underwear on Harry's lap before returning to the others.

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes and running down her face.

The two followers were playing with her breasts now until they were red and she was crying out in pain and struggling like a wild cat. Draco then looked up and noticed what they were doing. 'Stop it. You're ruining it for me. I want her to only cry out when I give her pain. Not you. You can have your turn after me."

She felt ill.

Ginny was just waking. She was sore all over and she felt violated. She didn't remember what they did to her. She knew that she had fainted just as the Draco violated her and she was glad.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared around her. There were the men sleeping on the ground against the side of the building. She tried to move but she felt weak. She knew she had to get out of there. Harry!

Ginny looked around to the spot where Harry was tied.

He was staring at her with hope in his eyes. She crawled over to him on hands and knees, going around the sleeping, sated men as quietly as she could.

Harry was injured. He had a gash on his right arm, but other then that he looked unharmed.

When Ginny reached him she untied the ropes binding him to the pole and collapsed in his arms.

Harry looked over at the men as he tried to stand, collapsing twice against the building. He wanted to kill them for what they had done to this innocent. What he had watched them do. She had been a virgin too. He saw the blood stain on her legs and the street. He had heard the man call out to him when he had realized it.

Thank God Ginny had fainted. From the pain no doubt.

He was finally able to stand up straight with her limp form in his arms. He was a little dizzy from their beating him. He looked at their smug, sleeping faces and knew that he would find them one day and return the favor.

Ginny came awake slowly.

She was aware that she was being carried carefully in someone's arms. She felt heat from the person's body warm her.

She felt content to just rest against this person for the rest of her life. She realized that who ever was carrying her had a limp to their step and wasn't walking very fast. She also realized that she was probably hurting the person with her added weight.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared into the face of a very determined man. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

He jumped a little and almost buckled under her weight from the startle. He looked into her eyes and then Ginny remembered who he was.

"To St. Mungos Gin. Just hold on. We will get there, I can't walk that fast but we are away from those men and they won't hurt you again. Try not to move I don't want to fall."

Ginny was stunned. "No!" She started struggling. "Don't take me to there! I will be fine. I just need a bath. Take me home, please. Are you hurt?"

Ginny stopped his walking. "No." He started again in his direction.

"Please Harry, I beg you. Don't take me to the hospital."

Ginny stopped walking again and tried to explain. "You need to see a doctor. I need to make sure you are all right." Ginny was staring at him in fear and shock. Harry quickly went over the events in his mind of what happened. He should take her to St. Mungos. She needed to go. But he had never seen such fear in a woman and one had never pleaded with him for anything. "I will take you to my house and you can rest in the bed while I call the Aurors. Okay?" She relaxed against him.

"Okay." She sighed and closed her eyes.

When Harry reached his house he unlocked the door as quickly as possible and rushed to his room. He then placed a sleeping Ginny in his bed and went into the living room so she wouldn't be disturbed when he called out to the Aurors.

Ginny looked about her. Harry was a neat keeper for a batchler. There was nothing out of place in this room. It was not even dusty. She tried to stand up. She felt stretched and abused. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She had finally realized who all the men were. The Aurors couldn't know. He would kill her if she told.

She turned on the muggle shower taps and climbed in before Harry new what she was doing. She had to use the wall for support but she managed to wash all of the men's essence off her before she heard the door slam open and the shower curtain pulled back. 'Act out of your mind' a voice in her head whispered to her.

At the same time Ginny flung herself at Harry and started murmuring all types of nonsense that she thought would help to convince him as to why she had just washed the only proof of finding the men off of her. "Harry...I...I feel...clean now...they coming?" She pretended to faint in his arms. He nearly fell to the floor

Ginny felt bad for her deceit because Harry was now involved too. But she had no choice. She just prayed that her show of weakness wouldn't result in him taking her to the hospital. She couldn't afford to pay another hospital bill. She would find a way to keep Draco away from her once and for all. Her ex boyfriend would not get the better of her. She and Harry were going out now, finally, and nothing that Draco did would break them up. Not even rape.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Here is your update. There is more dark drama in the future but the rape is over. Thank you for sticking with the story even with the rape. I hope you like how it continues and still want it to continue. If you do please tell me. I don't want to write this for nobody._

888

A few weeks later Ginny still lay in bed. Her friends had been in out of her room and house to see her almost every day. Harry also proved to be her guardian angel.

Harry hadn't taken her to the hospital against her wishes, but he did ask their old school nurse, Madam Pomfry, to come and examine her. Their deal was that he wouldn't take her unless she insisted on getting out of her bed against her health.

Harry had healed nicely over the time, and was almost back to normal except for his limp. He assured her though that he always had a limp since he'd flipped on his cousin Dudley's bike as a boy. He said that the reason it was worse now, was because the leader hurt his leg when he tried to kick him.

Today was the day Ginny would go back to work. She was a little wary of going out of her house because of her fear of Draco and the men, but Harry had been such a good friend to her and helped her so much with her recovery that she had allowed him to make a key to her house. They had become really close lately. Their relationship had now gone beyond mere dating or seeing each other once a month, to seeing each other every day.

Every day after Harry went to work, he would come over to her house and sit by her bedside attending her every need, and he wouldn't leave until she had fallen asleep. A couple of times, he would fall asleep before she did. Those were when she felt the safest.

Ginny learned about his past during these times. She had learned about the three years directly after his graduation that he would never talk about before. She learned that Hermione had become his wife and she had left him when he was twenty. She learned about his aunt and uncle and how they had died in a car accident. In return he learned about her parents and how her mother had left them to get away from her father who had become a drunk after Fred, George and Charley died in the war. Harry told her his greatest fear was of someone he loved dieing like his parents, or even like his aunt and uncle. And she told him her greatest fear of seeing her children in a broken family. Ginny had never felt so open with anyone. Not even her best friend Lavender.

She felt that she could tell Harry anything. Well, almost anything. When the Aurors came and interrogated her she never felt so alone and scared. She wished she could tell everyone her secret but she couldn't afford to tell, not even Harry.

The only times that she did feel safe was when Harry was near her. She had come to rely on him too much. She was scared for them. And in the times when he wasn't by her side she felt terrified.

What if he thinks that she had told Harry who attacked them? What if Draco hurt Harry because of it? What if Draco thinks that she told the Aurors about him? What would happen when Draco wanted to find out if he had managed to get her pregnant? What would happen when she told Harry she was?

Ginny hadn't told her class what happened to her. Not that she didn't get asked about a million times where she was or if she had a secret boyfriend on the side. six year olds were a curious lot.

She was just sending the children out to lunch when one of them asked if she could talk to her in secret. Ginny agreed. The little girl then told her that a man was asking for her before school. He had said that he was a friend of hers.

Ginny's heart fluttered. Harry! He came to the school to see her! She was so excited that she forgot that the little girl was still talking.

"He asked if we knew where you were the last other days. When we had a sub-sit-ute." She finished.

Ginny froze. "Where were you when he asked you Cindy? Were you outside? What was his name?"

Cindy was playing with the hem of her dress robes and wasn't paying much attention to anything else besides resisting all the man told her, "He said to tell you when I saw you that he was looking for you Ms. Weasley. And he wanted to meet you. He said that it was a secret and I was the only one to know."

"What was his name?" Ginny repeated kindly. She was scared out of her mind.

"Draco." she said.

Ginny shuttered inside. Oh no. He will kill me. "Is that all he said to you Cindy?" she strained.

"No. He said that you didn't need to be scared. He will find you when he needs you the next time. You will see him soon Ms. Weasley, don't worry."

But she was worried, "Thank you Cindy. You've been very helpful. If you see this man again, don't go near him. Run away, okay?"

"Why Ms. Weasley?"

"It is a game we like to play. Anyone who he talks to has to hide from him every time they see him and they must never let him find them again."

"Fun game, Hide and seek? Wow I want to play." Cindy exclaimed.

"Yes, Fun." Ginny mumbled. She had to call Harry.

Harry was just signing an order form for another shipment of lobster when Ginny called.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey, Gin how are you doing?" He sat down in his office and signed another document, this one approving the printing of a new menu. "What do you mean your scared to go home?" he asked. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

No I cant take a vacation right now. Ginny what has gotten into you? Are you okay? Are you feeing well?"

Harry was just in the middle of signing another paper when she told him that if he didn't come with her then she had just wasted her money on extra train ticket.

"Now why did you buy train tickets? Is there something that you are hiding from me Ginny?" He asked urgently. "Ginny!" He shouted. She was crying now. "Where are you?"

Ginny told him that she was at the muggle train station and the train left in one hour. It was harder to track her if she was on a train than a broom or through Floo, she said. She told him that she didn't have any bags with her and that she was too scared to go home for them, but that she was going to go far away so that they wouldn't hurt anyone that she loved. She said that she wanted him to come so he would be out of danger. Otherwise, they would kill him too and she couldn't bare it because she loved him. She also told him not to go to the Ministry because if he did then they would only kill her faster.

"Ginny what are you talking about? Talk to me, love. Tell me who they are. Are they men from the ally?'

She said yes.

"I'll be right there. Don't move."

When Harry reached the train station he saw Ginny huddled up on a corner bench rocking back and fourth. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Gin." He rocked her. "What are you doing here? We cant leave. Tell me what's wrong."

"Not until you agree to run with me." She said against his chest. "We need to get on board now. Harry I have some thing to tell you. It is very important."

"Okay. But I'm not running. Lets go." Harry held her too him and they found an empty train compartment. He ushered her in and she huddled up against his side.

"Now tell me why these men are after you." he ordered. "It cant be just because of that night."

"Its not. But I'm not saying a thing until you promise me that you will run with me."

His sigh parted her hair "I will promise you that I will do what i think is best." he answered.

"This is the best solution. We cant go back there because they will kill us. You too. You know too much and I cant let you die or my friends die because of me. I love you Harry. I always have"

Harry was stunned. "I love you too. But I cannot let you live your life on the run. We will let the Aurors catch them. Tell me who they are." He demanded.

Ginny shook her head.

"Alright, I promise you Ginny. I will go along with this for a time."

Ginny was satisfied. "Draco was my boyfriend once. I dated him but he kept pressuring me to have a baby and I was scared. I told him that I wasn't ready and I dumped him when Lavender told me that I could do better then him. They set me up with you then."

Ginny could feel Harry shaking with fury but she wasn't done yet. "Harry I couldn't afford to pay another hospital bill. And I couldn't keep telling the nurses that the reason I was there was because I was accident prone. Draco always hurt me, Harry. And he will kill me the next time. Daco's looking for me. He came to the school and asked one of the children about me. I cant let him hurt them.

"I have to get away. The only thing he wanted was a child. I keep thinking that if I just gave in all would be well. But they wouldn't. And I cant let this baby grow up in an abusive home. That wont happen. The baby wont end up like I did and I had to get away. The Aurors be damned. They couldn't put him in Azkaban the first time they won't be able to now. Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry was shaking fiercely now. He held her tight in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her head in his arms and whispered loving and comforting words to her. He promised that she would never be hurt again and that he would take care of her. He told her that he still thought that the best solution was to go to the Aurors but if she didn't trust them then he would take care of her.

He promised.

The last thing he said when he noticed that she was crying, was "Ginny, will you marry me?"


End file.
